Scar
History Origin One of the Guardians of the Universe recreated by Kyle Rayner when he recharged the Green Lantern Central Power Battery, this Guardian participated in their attack on the Anti-Monitor during the Sinestro Corps War. She was grabbed by the Anti-Monitor, who seriously burned her. Although she could theoretically heal her body with the help of the other Guardians, she has refused to do so, stating that it serves as a reminder of the Guardians' past arrogance and inaction. She also became increasingly militant with regards to the rise of the Lantern Corps and the possibility of the Blackest Night. She was part of the diplomatic mission to Zamaron, where she was particularly aggressive with the Zamarons. Following the mission's failure, the Scarred Guardian proposed that the Guardians illegalize romantic relationships between members of the Green Lantern Corps, an act which led to the resignation of dozens of Lantern couples. Scarred For Life However, it soon became apparent that the Scarred Guardian was pursuing an agenda outside the prevention of the Blackest Night. She assigned Ash, the Green Lantern of Sector 650, on a secret mission to locate the Anti-Monitor's corpse. Additionally, she also assigned Saarek to try and communicate with the spirit of the Anti-Monitor to facilitate in recovering the corpse. She has done these things without the knowledge of the Guardians of the Universe, even communicating with the Lanterns while in the other Guardians presence. The Scarred Guardian also appeared to leak information on Sinestro's transfer to Korugar to the Sinestro Corps, allowing them to launch a rescue mission. She would later refuse to accompany her fellow Guardians to Okaara to apprehend Larfleeze, as she is apparently ill because of her wound from the Anti-Monitor. During their absence, she removes the mouth guard from Vice, a recently captured Red Lantern, which sparks a chain reaction Jail Break, and then a full blown riot as members of the Sinestro Corps. and various other captives regain their weapons. At the same time Sodam Yat attempts to use the Ion Power while fighting Mongul on Daxam, however Scar uses her influence as a Guardian to block him using it. By the time the Guardians return, the Alpha Lanterns have subdued the prisoners. During the riot, Lyssa Drak manages to break her way into the bowels of Oa, seeking the Book of Parallax. Instead, she feels her way towards Scar's Book of the Black, and quickly attempts to take possession of it upon realizing it's "Truths". Unbeknownst to Lyssa, Scar is present, and almost immediately and with malice, slams Lyssa into the book head first. Absorbing the Sinestro into the book, Scar vindictively remarks "I hope you enjoy the view from in there". The Blackest Night At some point in time, Scar meets with Black Hand, and instructs him to murder his family, and then kill himself, which he does. She then produces a Black Lantern Ring from the black ooze she produces from her mouth, which resurrects him, and explains to him that he is the embodiment of Death, just as Parallax is fear, Ion is willpower, and the Predator Entity is love. Following the breakout on Oa, Scar uses the Book of The Black to crack open the protective shell around Oa. At the same time, the other Guardians order the execution of the escapees by the Alpha Lanterns, who leave only two prisoners who helped subdue the other prisoners alive, at the Guardian's behest. Scar explains that in order to win the War of Light, the Corps. must be "All Will and no heart". In actual fact, she desires more deceased sentients on the planet for the Black Lantern Rings to control. Following the breakout, the Guardians finally admit that they cannot stop the Blackest Night, and begin making plans to prepare for it, about to issue a Code Black, which would bring all Green Lanterns back to Oa. At this time, Black Hand takes possession of Bruce Wayne's skull, and thousands upon thousands of Black Lantern Rings fly out of the Central Power Battery on Ryut. As a number of them fly towards Oa, Scar reveals her true loyalty at last. Seizing one of her fellow Guardians, she proceeds to brutally murder him by biting into his neck, and then viciously rips out his heart, eating it. Turning to the remaining, horrified Guardians, she tells them she's been dead since contact with the Anti-Monitor, and that her death allowed Nekron to contact her. She then immobilizes the Guardians in the viscous Black Ooze, and takes them to Ryut apparently in preparation for something, and induced a forced sleep on them. During the rise of the various Black Lanterns throughout the universe, she is seen speaking to her master, Nekron, and informing him that the Indigo Tribe will fall just like the rest of the Corps, as the Indigo Lanterns had just revealed themselves.Upon the completion of the Black Central Battery's charging, she teleported the Battery, herself, and the captive Guardians to Earth on top of Black Hand's family home, where Black Hand himself faced the battery, and declared "Nekron, Rise!", at which time Nekron, the true mastermind behind the Black Lantern Corps. entered the living universe, Scar and Hand behind him with a rising army of the dead. When Hal Jordan, Sinestro, Indigo, Atrocitus, Larfleeze, Carol Ferris, Ganthet, and Sayd arrive on the earth to combat the newly released Nekron, Scar attempts to stop them. After a brief fight where Scar seems to be gaining the upper hand, until all 7 of them combine their lights in a single great blast, seemingly destroying her. Powers and Abilities Green Energy Manipulation: As a Guardian of the Universe, she is capable of harnessing and effectively wielding the emotional concept of Willpower. This, combined with her natural telepathic and telekinetic abilities give her unimaginable cosmic powers that rival that of the beings such as the Spectre and the Anti-Monitor. *''Cosmic Awareness'' *''Dimensional Manipulation'' *''Energy Absorption'' *''Energy Shield'' *''Force-Field'' *''Light Projection'' *''Invulnerability'' *''Time Manipulation'' *''Matter Absorption'' *''Phasing'' *''Reality Manipulation'' *''Healing'' *''Teleportation'' *''Willpower-Induced Energy Constructs'' *''Siphon Abilities'' *''Siphon Lifeforce'' *''Size Manipulation'' *''Holographic Projection'' *''Genetic Manipulation'' Immortality Telepathy *''Astral Projection'' *''Illusion Casting'' *''Technopathy'' Telekinesis *''Flight'' *''Levitation'' Black Energy Manipulation: As the Guardian of the Black Lanterns, she is capable of wielding the power of the Death, which seems to manifest in the excretion of a black ooze capable of forming black power rings, and manipulating items (such as the Book of the Black, and the protective shell around Oa). Presumably it can also be used to attack other beings, though it has not yet been shown to be used in this way. Notes Physical Characteristics Like the others of her race, she is shown able to evolve extremely quickly to adapt to the influences and powers accorded to her (The same as Ganthet and Sayd when they became the Guardians of the Blue Lanterns). Her appearance changes frequently, most noticeably the Green Lantern symbol on her robes, which turns black and has dark drips running from it whenever she's alone, though it changes back in the company of her fellow Guardians. When she reveals herself, her hands develop long nails like claws, and her features become more distorted and feral-like. Trivia *Based on the deceased status of all Black Lantern Corps Members, and the extraordinary way in which Scar is capable of manipulating the energies of The Black, it is possible that she herself is biologically deceased, and kept alive by the forces of The Black now that she has declared her allegiance openly for Nekron. See Also *Scar/Gallery Links *http://www.comicvine.com/scar/29-56693/ *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Scar Category:Oans Category:Former Guardians of the Universe Category:Former Black Lantern Corps Members Category:Multiple Lantern Corps